1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates essentially to protected articles of manufacture, especially, protected disposable food utensils, such as forks, knives, spoons, hors-d'oeuvre skewers, which are normally used once only.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forks, knives and spoons are presently supplied in a state without any protection against cuts or gashes or pricks which they may cause and especially without any guarantee that they have not been used previously. This also holds true for forks, knives and spoons packed in bags since nothing would guarantee that they have not already been used previously once they have been taken out of their respective bags.